


Hitch Hikers and Tiramisu

by 9eleanorsometimeswrites9



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9eleanorsometimeswrites9/pseuds/9eleanorsometimeswrites9
Summary: Skye tells Grant she loves him.





	Hitch Hikers and Tiramisu

**Author's Note:**

> Tryna write a little every day even if I don’t post. This was based off of a conversation between my girlfriend and I.

One thing Skye learns about Grant is that he likes to stop for hitchhikers. 

She thinks he does it for some show. Some weird nice-guy thing to flex his ego or something. Maybe it was to prove how good of a person he is, now that she’s forgiven him. Regardless, it’s starting to become a pattern that she can’t ignore (especially when he’s late to dates with _her_ ) so she decides to ask him about it.

They were having dessert in his apartment when she brought it up. She ignores his quirked up eyebrow and dumb white-guy smugness that came with him realizing she took note in his habits. He doesn’t even answer why he does it he just says,

“Have you been watching me Skye?”

Skye rolls her eyes. It was almost irritating how much he flirts with her now that they were together. It makes her feel like she never had the upper hand and she almost longs for the days when he was the flustered one. Grant has gotten way too cocky and his smirk and dark eyes always makes her want to squirm and press her legs together. Damn him.

“I’m just observational.” She bites into the tiramisu.

Grant apparently didn’t feel the need to respond so she tries again.

“On the way here you stopped again. I love how caring you are and I’m just curious on where it originated. Also trying that Italian bakery was a good call.” 

He nods but didn’t manage to smile from her compliment. Skye prays that there isn’t some depressing reason he helps people out, she was really trying to lighten the mood here.

“So I used to be homeless.” Grant begins in a flippant manner.

She couldn’t help her eyebrows knit in concern. She’s never heard about this story.

“I told you about how Garret picked me up when I was in juvie, right?”

Skye nods. 

“Yeah, you told me that. It was why you thought you owed him.”

More nodding by Grant. There was a lot of nodding going on— probably because suddenly this conversation is clouded by a lot of old pain between them— and neither of them wanted to say the wrong thing.

“I guess I didn’t tell you this because I thought you would think I was stupid for trusting him but he kinda left me with nothing in the woods for six months.”

“He _what_ ?”

Grant immediately held up his hands in defense so Skye huffed and reiterated.

“I’m not mad at _you_ , dumbass. I’m mad at him! Who does that?”

“He was making me a better pers—.” He cut himself off and tried again.

“He wanted to break me down and make me vulnerable enough to be susceptible to his manipulation.” Grant corrected.

Grant’s therapist says that language is important and he needs to correct himself when his language doesn’t display the most accurate information. Which is definitely code for, “stop lying,” but whatever.

“It just feels good. I can offer rides or money or offer to call someone for them if they need. If someone did that for me maybe things would’ve ended differently.”

“So it _is_ an ego thing.” Skye teased, trying to bring him out of whatever darkness was starting to cloud his eyes.

“Leave me alone it’s good for all parties involved.”

At least he was smiling. Skye offered him some of her tiramisu and he gladly led her hand to his mouth.

“Why did you care?” He swallowed and groaned his approval of the cake, “About why I do that, I mean.”

“I’m allowed to want to learn about my boyfriend, dumbo.”

“I’m allowed to be nice to people, dumbo.” Grant countered.

Skye took a second and looked at him. _Really_ looked at him.

“You are nice,” She confirmed, “It’s just one of the reasons I love you.”

They both froze, forks in mid air, realizing what she said.

“You have ten seconds to take that back if you want to.” Grant looked genuinely panicked.

Skye thought and stayed silent for ten seconds, becoming increasingly amused at his increasing fear.

“I don’t want to take it back. I love you.”

More panic. More amusement.

“Skye, I’ve been in love with you since the day we met.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“You love me?”

 

She thought some more and gave a decisive nod.

Grant immediately leaned in and kissed her.

“Grant!” Skye realized he got cake on her shirt.

“I’m sorry!” He winced, “I was trying to be smooth. I don’t know how to be smooth, I’ll stop. I’m sorry, I’ll clean your shirt.”

She was too busy giggling at him. She was falling in love with an idiot.

“I love you, Grant.”

He couldn’t contain his grin.

“I love you too, Skye.”

Making sure to put down his fork this time, Grant slowly led her face back to his. 

Nice people get nice endings.


End file.
